ATACK OF THE CLONES REDONE
by juliskywalker
Summary: THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WHAT THE FILMS MAY HAVE BEEN IF PADME WAS THE JEDI AND ANAKIN THE SENATOR, PLEASE REVIEW.
1. THEIR LIFES

A ship was flying in courasant's sky, this was the day when there was going to be a very special meeting in the senate,senator anakin skywalker did not know what the results where going to be, he was returning from his home planet of naboo, then he sat beside a window looking at the big city, then his eyes cougth something, the jedi temple, how much time had passed since he had anything to do with the jedis? what had happened to padme? she was sure a jedi knigth by now, and what about her master, or at least who he tough it was her master, obi wan kenobi, then someone broke anakin's toughs and said  
"excuse me senator, we' re landing" said capitan thypho  
"thaks capatain" said anakin skywalker, then he stand up and continue his way.  
--------------------------  
JEDI TEMPLE

obi wan kenobi was walking trough the halls in the jedi temple, he was going to his quarters when he was found by a padawan

"excuse me master kenobi" said Ian

"yes ian what is it?" said obi wan, bending to be at the same high with the padawan  
"the jedi council is requesting your precense" then ian stop himself to think "oh and also your padawan's"

"thanks ian, hey tell me had you seen padme?" asked obi wan that had not seen his padawan since breakfast

"oh yeah i saw her with palo in the ligthsaber practice room" said ian

"thanks" then obi wan started walking towards the practice room, palo and padme had become very close friends since she arrived to the temple, but lately this was starting to worry obi-wan, because they would scape from their masters to go places only they knew, then obi wan kept thinking that palo was interested in padme, when he finally arrived to the practice room, he saw her padawan in a ligthsaber duel with padme, he stopped himself and just look at the duel, how much she had grown since she had arrived, she was a woman now, a 20 years old woman, then he stopped thinking and remember why he was there

"padawan" this made padme stop her duel  
"yes master?" said padme while he walked towards obi wan

"the council is requesting our precense, let's go" said obi wan

"yes master" said padme then she took her jedi coat and said "goodbye palo, see you at lunch"

"see you padme and remember you owe me one" said palo, then he saw how padme and obi wan walked in the hallway to the jedi council, he was afraid, for what he was starting to feel, he was in love, in love with padme, but this was forbidden, should he tell padme? what he should do?

Meanwhile padme and obi wan were in the door of the jedi council when obi wan stopped and said "padawan, i already told you to be careful of your feelings towards palo"  
"i know master he is only my friend" as obi wan was going to said something a jedi came out the door and said  
"you can come in"

Then they got into the jedi council, Padme did not like to come before the council, it brougth her bad memories of when did not want to train her.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Naberrie, for you a mission we have" said master yoda

"what is it master?" asked obi wan

"well you sure remember anakin skywalker" this was a surprise for padme, she had not hear that name in a long time, he was the king of naboo when she met him, what had happened to him? was he alrigth, then mace windu continue "well he's now senator of his home planet, he has been having some troubles, you see, he's on courasant to oppose a military creation, and someone is making attemps to murdered him, your mission is protect the senator at all costs, his vote is very important" said mace windu

"we understand master, when should we go?" asked obi wan

"in this minute, now please go and present to the senator, he's in his apparment at the 500 republica, now may be the force be with you"

"and with you masters" they bow and make themselves out, then in the moment they were out of the jedi council, padme said.  
-------------  
500 REPUBLICA

Anakin was sitting in his desk when capatain thypho arrived

"Senator they are sending two jedis" anakin did not want anymore protection it only made him think he was not enough for protect himself

"they are master kenobi and his padawan, padme naberrie" then anakin tough 'this shoul be interesting'


	2. THE MISSION

"Excuse me, senator" said Thypho, Anakin looked up, he was sitting at his desk looking at some datas

"yes? what is it?" asked Anakin

"Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan just arrived" then Anakin got up and started walking toward the living room.

Padme meanwhile look at the room, the place was very nice, in the minute Padme had entered the room, she had felt something that made her wanted to stay, that made her feel at home, altough that could sound weird since the jedi temple had been always the place she called home, she did not want to leave, then something interrupted her toughs there were two mens entering the roo.

"Master Kenobi nice to see you again" said the blonde man as he made a little chat with Obi Wan, then Padme noticed that this man was Anakin, he was handsome, he was so different from the last time she saw him, the last time she saw him he was a skinny boy ,now he was a man.

"Senator Skywalker i'm sure you remember my padawan... Padme" then Anakin put his atention to Padme, she was beautiful, there was not doubt that she was no longer a kid, her eyes, those eyes had something that made him doubt of his next words, then finally he could tough something proper to say.

"Padme... nice to see you again... you look beau...good" said Anakin and blushed, he was a senator and for some reason this woman... Padme made him feel so weak, like if he was nothing next to her.

"Thanks Ana...senator Akywalker" said padme who was also very impresed by him, then Obi Wan started to notice the situation and decided to talk and break the moment.

"So... why don't we decided what is the best for the Senator?" said Obi Wan.

"Like i was saying to the Senator, i think it's better to go back to Naboo, maybe... we could... posponed his intervetion in the voting, util all is secure here" said Capitain Thypho

"End like i say to the Capitain, i did not come here to see the city, i came here to do my work and i won't let some people, i don't even know came to tell me, i can't do it" said Anakin firmly

"Excuse Senator, but i think the Capitain is rigth and the best thing we can do is go back to naboo" said Obi Wan "please think about it"

"No, i will not even considered it, maybe we could put security in the senate, you could protect me from there" said Anakin stating to get angry.

"we can't, the senate is not a safe place, and even if it were, maybe the atacker is someone from another sistem, we can't not go to the chair of every sistem, the jedi order does not that autorithy" said Padme surprising herself and everyone, since she had been very quiet

"My duti is to vote, and your duty is to protect me.." started Anakin looking at Padme with a decisive look.

"Senator, what do you think of this" started Obi Wan, hopint this would convince him "What if you go to hide on naboo, i'll make sure another jedi is assigned to you, and meanwhile my padawan and i will investigate everithing here, and in two weeks you'll be here for the vote"

said Obi wan, he did not know if could achieve that in two weeks but at least he had to try. 

"ok we'll do that" said Anakin surprising everyone,then he got up and everyone started to get up when Capitain Thypho said

"wait a minute, i don't think two jedi should investigate, i want to participate in the investigation, why can't your Padawan go with the Senator and i will help you here?" asked Thypho, this plan sound reazonable, but Obi Wan was not sure, Padme was not sure either, she had hoped she could spend more time with Palo before she had to go out on a mission, but before someone could say anything else Anakin spoke

"i think that's better, if you don't mind Master Kenobi, but i want some of my people in this matter and i can't think of anyone better" Anakin said smiling to Thypho

"if you're ok then i guess there's nothing else to say" said Obi Wan much to his dismay.

"ok then Padme, we'll be going tomorrow at 800, what do you think?" said Anakin

"that's fine by me, senator" said Padme, she could not believe how was it that everything happened so fast, and now she was going with Anakin to naboo for two weeks?!

PLEASE MAKE SOME COMMENTS

SORRY FOR THE BAD SPELLING I AM NEW AT THIS WRITTING IN ENGLISH


	3. THE FIGTH

Anakin and Padme took his nubian ship to Naboo, Padme was fliying it, when she finally put the automatic pilot, she went to sit in front of anakin, he was working but when he saw Padme, he put his data aside and say

"so... Padme...tell me... how have you been?"

"fine i guess... and you... i was very impressed by your trancision from king to senator...i tough you were going to retire"

"yeah well, i tough my time as king ended, but decided become a senator, i feel like my work is not done yet" 

"that's good, you can do so much" 

"yeah i guess, but i feel like i am doing nothing with my returning to naboo" 

"what do you mean? I mean i know the vote is important to you... but..." asked Padme puzzled

"Well, it's just this vote will help us, not go to war, i don't want war and i feel that..." Anakin didn't finish his sentence and Padme said

"it's not war, it's just a vote, a vote that maybe it would help us in the future"

"Of course, at showing an army it demostrates that we are ready to figth" said Anakin defending his argument

"What do you know about a battle anyway? You have been in some, but that does not mean that you know all,i think you should talk to people that knows more about what a true battle is, after all if WE go to war, you will be sitting in your desk and other people will be figthing, people who knows what a real battle is"

"Like you?" said Anakin wanted to made her feel like he did when she talk about his argument

"maybe... i don't know... i mean... sometimes a war it's the only solution, look at what happen at naboo, you had to go to a battle so that those nemodians left naboo"

"that was different,back then we had no choice, now, we have time to disscussed it, to let democracy act"

Padme went silence, then Anakin decided to broke the silence

"so do you like being a jedi?"

"i guess so, i can't complain, it has been a good life"

"That didn't sound very convencing"

"it's just... when my mother died... i tough of leaving the order... because she was the reason i was doing this... and now that she is dead... is like i have no reason"

"I think the reason it´s because it's your dream, you want to help the galaxy, don't you?"

"Of course i want to, but, sometimes i think there's so much to it, like for example, i would like to stop the sith or something big... something that makes me different"

"You could, you just have to wait"

"That's the thing! I am ready for being a Jedi Knigth, i know i am... but they won't let me take the trials"

"you must be patience"

"you sound like My master" said Padme bitterly

"I guess that wasn't a compliment"

"no, it was not" Padme said "why do you think everbody should do that?"

"Do what?" asked Anakin alittle lost in the conversation

"Say nice things about you"

"Idon't think that" answer Anakin very offended

"of course you do" said Padme standing up "you want to make everbody to worry about you and you act like you don't worry about you, so that people feel like they had to protect you, so that everbody listens to you, wake up you're not the center of the universe"

then Anakin stood up, he was higher than her so she had to look up, and he look down at her, he was now very angry

"and you think you're the perfect Jedi, that you're better, and you're just and arrogant woman with a Jedi PADAWAN braid!" said anakin more angry

"really i am that? Then why did you trush that i would protect you? If i'm nothing but a padawan learner"

"because..." said Anakin lowering his voice

"because why?!" said Padme 

"because i think you're beautiful" then He turn around to leave and Padme just stood there, She didn't expect that, she could not let him go, like that after he had said this.

"Anakin!" she yelled.

"what?!" He yelled back.

Then she came closer to him and kissed him, with the passion she didn't know she had. 


	4. AFTER THE KISS

They quickly broke the kiss and a surprised Anakin said

"why did you do that?!" Anakin said "do you know what will this bring?!"

"hey!" said Padme "i DID NOT do it because i fancy you, or something like that, don't think that high of you".

Ahen Anakin got more confused "then why did you do it?!" said Anakin

"I don't know...to thanking you, for your trust" said Padme, altough she wasn't even sure why had she done it, she only though about kissing him in that moment, so she did it.

"oh, well... this won't and can't happen again" said Anakin.

"Of course it can't!, I am a jedi! it won't happen again" said Padme, then She turned to leave "i better go , to check the ship".

Then Padme leave the room, and Anakin sat next to a window where he could see the space, he wanted to arrived to Naboo, He tough of the kiss, it wasn't a tipycal kiss, it had been so much passion, and for one moment, it had felt so rigth, like if that kiss should had lasted forever, but like Padme had said she was a jedi, or at least She was going to be, She was so beautifull, but He had to keep his mind straigh, he had to rational, had to keep all that he felt aside, plus Padme had said she didn't want anything to do with him, so why should bother in thinking about Her.

Meanwhile Padme was also thinking of the kiss, why had She done it? why did She kiss him?, she couldn't trow away everithing she worked so hard to have, Her mother had died so she could have it, Her father, well Her Father didn't matter so much, but there was a lot of people counting on her, her sister, her master, Palo... Palo? why would she tell him? she knew Palo was starting to feel something for her, and she also tough that about her, but know she wasn't sure, the kiss, made her doubt about everithing, she could not let herself fall in love, for anyone, but maybe she had done it because she wanted to know what was it like to feel, to feel someone, to feel passion, to be a human and not a jedi, to be a woman, and then how would have been if she was not a jedi and was just a woman, would she had fall for anakin? she didn't know what to think, then a planet came in sigth, naboo, she had not seen it for a long time, she knew her Father had moved to naboo but she had not planned to go visit him, after all, when the jedi wanted to take her to train, he did not wanted her because that would mean he would have to work to feed the family, Padme hated him, she knew she wasn't supposed to hate, but again she tough this feeling make her human, that made her better than any jedi.


	5. WOW

They arrive to naboo, and both had decided not to mention the incident again, in the minute they arrived, Anakin told Padme they were going to stay in his house, and that His Sister was there waiting for them, when they arrived, they walked towards the house, when a pregnant woman came running towards Anakin, Anakin embraced and yelled 

"Winter!" said Anakin

"oh baby brother, we were so worried, My Mother could not stop criying abut you, as if you were that important" said Winter

"hey you know me, that's my charm, altough some may dislike it" He say looking at Padme from the corner of his eye

"yeah, well i don't like it" said Winter, then she noticed Padme behind Anakin "and who do we have here? Anakin, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"

"i don't, She is Padme Naberrie, She is assigned to ptrotect me" said Anakin "Padme this is very pregnant sister, Winter"

"nice to meet you, Padme, and dont get me wrong but, protect you, Anakin?" Said winter, turning to see his brother, Winter tough Padme was very small to protect Anakin "since when a man needed protect from a woman?" said Winter with a ironic tone.

"since Ahe is a strong jedi and I am weak senator" said Anakin with a smile

"Ajedi? " said Winter "well it's good to know they allow woman to be a jedi"

Anakin only rolled his eyes

"well Padme, come with me, I'll show you your room, so you can go put on a beautiful dress"

"oh well, i don't have any dress" said Padme

"what do you mean?"

"well we are not allowed to" said Padme

"well then, let me give you some of my old new dresses that i never got to wore because of my children"

"that won't be necessary, i don't need dresses, they only made more dificult to figth"

"see, there's a lot more, than dresses" said Anakin "finally a Woman that understand that"

"haha very funny" said Winter "well i don't care, i'll give you something nice to wear at least tonigth, please" said Winter with hopeful eyes "please, it's not good to make a pregnant woman cry"

"that why you don't crey since 2 years ago, since there was baby after baby" Anakin moked her, and Winter only punched him, then she took Padme by the arm and said "come with me, i'll show you my old new dresses"

----  
IN THE BEDROOM

"Oh that fits you so good" said Winter as Padme tried on one dress (think of the dress in the kiss scene in atack of the clones) "My Brother will like You on this one"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, I noticed the way you two looked" said Winter while she fix Padme's hair

"there's nothing there, i mean... i am a jedi, He is a Senator" said padme

"there'll be one time when that won't matter to either of you" then She finished with

Padme's hair

"There you're done, why don't you go help him with dinner, and i will go see if my husband came back already"

"Ok" said Padme, then leaving the room and walking towards the balcon

-----------------  
BALCONY

Anakin was looking at the lake than he turned aroun and saw Padme and said

"Wow...You... I am... You are...well...You"

"I what? i hope all of these comments were good" said Padme

"They were, don't worry"


	6. THE HILLS?

They started making dinner, an hour has passed and Winter did not come to meet them yet

"I tough your sister was going to join us?" asked Padme, she was worried that maybe something happen to her and she wasn't able to feel it

"what are you scared of me?" said Anakin with a smile

"No, it's just... that if something happen to her... and i did not feel it... then they were rigth?"

"Nothing happen to her, she probably called her daugther and then cry or something, you know the hormones" said Anakin hoping to cheer her up, then as he saw he did not accomplish that he decided to ask "who would be rigth?"

"the council" said Padme with saddness "they don't think i am ready to be a jedi"

"you're a jedi" said Anakin correcting her

"I'm just a Padawan Learner"

"so what? You're in the jedi order! You may not be a knigth yet... but i am sure you'll be a jedi knigth" said Anakin he truly believed in her

"thanks" said Padme "it's really sweet for you to say that" then she sat next to him "specially after all the awful things I said on the ship"

"hey! Remember that's in the past" said Anakin triying to act as if he didn't care, but the truth was that he could not stop thinking about the kiss " and besides i also say some awful things"

"You're rigth" said Padme with a laugh "let's do this, let's made some kind of pact"

"a pact?" said Anakin intigued

"not just a pact, some kind of pact"

"ok, and what the pact will be about?"

"we won't bother eachother, and then I'll try to convince my Master that you should go back to Courrasant for your vote"

"why would you do that?" asked Anakin

"Because i know that's important to you, and i will protect you during the vote"

"What about what you said that the jedi council had no autorithy in the Senate"

"They don't, but lets say i will make a sacrifice and go to a senate meeting" said Padme

"Ok, then the pact is done" said Anakin as he took Pame's hand to shake it, but then as he had her hand in his, he felt some kind of electricity, her hand fitted so well in his, in that moment Anakin knew, the kiss and this simple hand shake were the clues he needed to know, that he was starting to feel something, something he never felt, something so great, something that could make all the difference in his life, then he brough Padme's hand to his lips and kissed it, Padme did not think, she could only do something she had tried all her life to push away, she was finally able to feel, she did not how to call it, but she knew it was deep within her, and she didn't want to stop feeling this, then when Anakin's lips touch her hand, she had waited so long for a moment like this, for a moment were a man could show her he felt something around her, she did not think of Palo, or her Master, somehow, it has only been two days and Anakin was everyting she could think about.

Then as they were leaning to kiss, a voice came from inside of the house.

"You know, if I didn't love your sister so much, i would be running out of here!" This made Anakin stand up, and went to the balcony door, Padme just stay sitting there, trying to process the moment that just happened.

"Hey Darred! I was wondering were where you?!" said Anakin as a Man entered the balcony

"I went to buy some things for dinner, because certain Senator was coming" he said then he gave Anakin a hug "how have you been? Winter has been very worried"

Anakin laugh a little "well she sure knows how to made you think otherwise"

Darred also laugh, then he turned to see Padme "and who is this beautiful woman? Well she sure is more beautiful than Dorme" said Darred then he walked towards Padme "hello, i am Anakin's brother in law, Darred"

"I'm Padme" said Padme introducing herself, Darred and Padme shook hands and in the minute Anakin saw this, he went to Padme to separate her from Darred remembering what a simple hand shakes had done to him.

"Nice to meet you, Padme" said Darred intrigued by the way Anakin had drive her away from him, after all he was married to his sister "tell me Padme, what do you do for living? Please don't tell me you're a politician"

Padme laugh "No I'm not, I am jedi, well a Jedi Padawan actually"

"A jedi? Wow you don't look like one, but hey i am sure my wife has something to do with that" both Darred and Padme laugh, Anakin could only see her, trying to figure our what he was feeling.

Then Darred turn to see Anakin and decided to give him a little help "you know, Anakin, tomorrow you two should go to the meadow, it's beautiful up there, Padme, you'll like it"

"really?" said Padme, then Winter came out to the balcony and said

"Is he already bothering you two?" then she went to stand next to his brother and he hug her.

"hey of course not, i was just telling Anakin and Padme" then Anakin tough how well their names match when someone said them "that they should go to the meadow..." continue Darred then Winter interrupted

"yes! You'll love it Padme" said Winter excited

"yes, but apparently your brother doesn't think that way, since he didn't even look at me when i told him, he has been very busy seeing Padme to listen to me" said Darred

Padme blushed, and Anakin who was now embarrased said " it's just that you talk so much that is better to not listen to you" said Anakin

Then Winter triying to change the subject said "we could go with you two, the four of us"

"we can't" said Darred "remember we are going back to Theed tomorrow"

"Oh, that's true" said Winter dissapointed. "well then it's just the two of you"

Padme could not believe first she had to spent two weeks with Anakin, now she was going to be alone with him, she couldn't, and not with the things that she was starting to feel. Anakin could not believe it also, he couln't fall in love, he shouldn't, and he decided that he wouln't fall in love with Padme, she was a jedi, and he was a senator and he had a dutty to galaxi, that was first than everithing else, inluiding love.


End file.
